headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier
| type = | occupation = Nun; Teacher | race = | gender = | base of operations = Laval, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | associations = Alpha Flight Alpha Flight Space Program The Brotherhood Children of the Vault Gamma Flight Headbangers Weapon X X-Men | known relatives = Jean-Paul Beaubier | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Uncanny X-Men'' #120 | final appearance = | actor = }} Jeanne-Marie Beaubier is a fictional comic book superhero who goes by the code name of Aurora. She is featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics and is associated with the Alpha Flight line of titles. She first appeared in ''The X-Men'', Volume 1 #120 in April, 1979. Biography Abilities Powers * Bioluminescence: Aurora has a form of energy projection known as photokinesis. She emit a wave of blinding white light from her body. Originally, she could only harness this power whenever she made physical contact with her brother, Northstar. * Flight: Aurora can fly, hover and levitate under atmospheric conditions at great speed. * Super-speed: Aurora channels kinetic energy and can propel herself at superhuman speed, making her one of the fastest beings on Earth. * Superhuman reflexes: Aurora's reaction time is in accordance and proportion to her super-speed. Skills * Pedagogy: As Jeanne-Marie, Aurora is a professional teacher. Weaknesses * Mental instability: Aurora has multiple personality disorder. Primarily, this is divided between two personas. The "Aurora" side of her is a fun, carefree party girl, who doesn't mind getting dirty - in every sense of the world. The "Jeanne-Marie" side of her is very prim and proper and bookish. Nerd alert! Strength level * Aurora possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in moderate to intensive regular exercise. Of course, when one can punch you in the nose a thousand times in a single second, regular human strength doesn't seem quite so shabby, now does it? Notes & Trivia * * Originally, Aurora and Northstar were portrayed as having black hair with a silver sheen to it. Later stories present them with just having black hair. * For a time, it was believed that Aurora and Northstar were fae halflings. This was actually a lie perpetuated by Loki Laufeyson and has since been reversed. X-Men and Alpha Flight 2 * Aside from being twins and having similar powers, Aurora and Northstar share another common trait. They both like men! Associations * Alpha Flight: Founding member. * Alpha Flight Space Program: Member. * Brotherhood - Havok's mutant team. * Children of the Vault - Unofficial member. * Gamma Flight: Trainee. * Headbangers: Member. * Madame Dupont's School for Girls: Teacher. * X-Men: Interim member. * Weapon X: Founding member of the modern era team. Family * Jean-Paul Beaubier - Twin brother, aka Northstar. Also a mutant. See also External Links * * Jeanne-Marie Beaubier at Wikipedia * * * * References Gallery Aurora 001.jpg Aurora 002.jpg Aurora 003.jpg Aurora 004.jpg Aurora 005.jpg Aurora 006.jpg Aurora 007.jpg Aurora dances.jpg Aurora vs. Pearl.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Alpha Flight 1 * Alpha Flight 2 * Alpha Flight 6 * Alpha Flight 23 * Alpha Flight 24 * Alpha Flight 105 * Chaos War: Alpha Flight 1 * Uncanny X-Men 120 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 1 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 2 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men: Slave Island